1. Field of the Invention
The inventor is in a position involving monitoring levels of pollutants by numerous devices feeding data to a data logger which every 5 minutes activates a Teletype punch tape print-out of the collected data. Instruments such as chromatograph, sulphur analyzer, chemiluminescence, confluence of haze, hydrocarbon methane, carbon monoxide, and ozone monitors provided data to the data logger which was recorded on punch tape by the Teletype. Prior to your applicant's invention the tape was collected loosely in a box then hand folded for packaging and shipment to the computer for analysis and printout. The former method was time consuming and wasteful of man hours.
The need for an efficient collecting and folding of the perforated punch tape prompted this invention. The device of this invention collects the tape in a magazine for removal and packaging in the original carton for shipment to the analyzing computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several devices for mechanical folding of continuous sheets of paper have been developed and patented. The majority utilized reciprocating arms creasing the folds in the paper. Another approach utilized progressive flaps nestling and folding the paper. The most relevant patent, to the best knowledge of your inventor, is U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,895 which is an oscillating punch tape guide agitating the continuous strip of folded tape as it is released from the printer.